This invention relates to a new and novel ram of a type used to assist in felling trees by engagement between top and bottom portions of a backcut in the tree.
Rams have heretofore been provided to assist in felling trees by first making a backcut in the tree and then utilizing the ram between top and bottom portions of the backcut to apply an expanding pressure. With the use of these rams, trees can be felled in precise directions even though they may lean away from the direction in which felling is desired. Such a ram is shown in my U.S. Pat. No. 4,026,524. In such structure, pump means are provided for expanding the ram. Such pump means preferably are connected to the ram by flexible conduit so that persons felling the tree can stand away from the tree when the ram is operated.
The use of such flexible conduits, or of course other fluid supply means for the ram, are exposed to damage by other equipment, falling limbs, or the like. If pumping equipment or the fluid conduits should be damaged at the time the ram is in operation, a sudden release of fluid pressure could allow the tree to fall backwards, thus endangering personnel in the area and also possibly ruining the tree. Check valve means can be placed in the fluid supply; however, if the damage occurs on the ram side of the check valve, such check valve means is ineffective.